Inuyasha Discovers CocaCola
by The Rabid Toenail
Summary: Eventually a series of discoveries made by the hanyou while waiting for the return of the Shard Detector.
1. The Effects of Caffeine on Dogs

Inuyasha Discovers Coca-Cola  
  
By: Cassandra Rettop  
  
Disclaimer: The show Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue me.  
  
Where had that wench gotten off to? Inuyasha grumbled as he sniffed around the shrine. He figured the ama had gone to 'skool' to take her 'tests'. He personally wished the 'tests' would shove themselves where the Sun didn't shine, so his Shard Detector wouldn't have a fit every time she missed one.  
  
Now, the hanyou had visited her 'skool' before, and it hadn't been a pleasant experience; there were smells, old ladies who yelled at people, and a wealth of girls who squealed and leapt upon him every time he appeared. He was glad Kagome wasn't like them. They were very frightening. The decision made not to visit the school, he sniffed his way toward the 're-freeger-ater'. He tugged on the door and got annoyed when the 'mah- sheen' didn't open at his bidding. He pulled the little handle toward him; it came off in his hands, but at least the door was open.  
  
Inside was a cylindrical shape. No Ramen.? He quickly grasped the can and held it to his face. Now what was he supposed to do with it? He punched the top in, which caused the thing to explode all over his face and the once spotless kitchen floor. He licked the liquid off his face; it tasted quite good. When his face and the floor (ewww.) were cleaned, he pulled another can from the case and this time, tried the little pop-top thing (he vaguely remembered the wench explaining this to him one day), sliding his claw under the lid. This time, it clicked open and he gulped it down. It was sweet and brown-colored. YUMMY!  
  
He deposited the empty can into what Kagome affectionately referred to as the 'trash been'. He didn't know where the trash had been, or why anyone cared enough to but it in a little box. Oh well. He swigged down another of the drinks.  
  
*~*  
  
"Taidama!" Kagome called as she opened the door, giant book bag thumping against her back. She deposited it in her room and made her way to the kitchen for a well-deserved snack, pausing along the way to scratch Buyo on the ears. She sighed. It had been a horrible day; mathematics was more confusing than was necessary since she'd been out for most of the chapter. Oh well; at least she would pass history.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, she could tell that something just wasn't right. The garbage can was filled to the brim with Coca-Cola cans, pop tops were scattered about the floor, and her 'favorite' dog-demon was sprawled at the base of the counter. His cheeks were flushed and he was completely zonked out.  
  
Kagome bent down and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello!" He didn't seem to have heard her. "Hmm." Kagome wondered what to do, and before long an evil grin spread across her face. She quietly sneaked back to her room and gathered her camera and Buyo in her arms, then headed back to the kitchen. Inuyasha was still dead to the world. Good.  
  
She first took a picture of Inu-chan by himself, then placed Buyo in his arms. She was surprised he hadn't noticed yet, but took a great many pictures anyway. She just /had/ to get these developed! She totally forgot about the snack and headed back out the door.  
  
A/N: Heeeheeeeheeee. O.K., that was probably extremely OOC, but just please review anyway! I'm sure it was also very short.  
  
Sayonara, minna-san! 


	2. Meet Mr Hoover, the Evil Youkai

Disclaimer: same as before  
  
Today, Inuyasha discovers the vacuum cleaner. Chaos ensues.  
  
Inuyasha was, once again, waiting for Kagome to get home. As I've explained before, he wasn't willing to go to 'skool' to drag her back to the Sengoku Jidai. So, he was resigned to hanging about her house all day. On this particular afternoon, Mrs. Higurashi was home. She was in the 'leaving room', pushing some kind of machine back and forth across the carpet. The hanyou thought it was pointless.  
  
The woman apparently didn't agree, and was humming something. It was one of those annoying, catchy tunes that would never leave your mind in a thousand years. This combined with the noise of the machine made the inu- youkai want to rip his ears off his head.and he thought houshi's kazaana was bad.  
  
She suddenly glanced at the bracelet-like thing on her hand, then bent down. He couldn't tell exactly what she had done, but the noise died and for that, he was grateful. "Ah, Inuyasha," she began. "I have to run out for a few minutes, but I'll be right back. Could you be a dear and finish vacuuming the floor for me?"  
  
"Feh." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Kagome's mother took this as a 'yes' and began explaining how to work the vacuum cleaner. Inuyasha, of course, wasn't paying a bit of attention to her; he was still trying to get over the raucous noises and was none too eager to let the machine come back to life. His hand strayed to the Tetsusaiga, sheathed as it hung at his side.  
  
"And that's how it works," she finished. "Simple, huh? I'll be back in a few minutes." She tweaked his ears as she walked out the door. Inu growled as she left, trying to piece together the instructions he hadn't been listening to. He scrutinized the back part of the box. There was a little red switch there; he pressed it down. The machine resumed its howling. He whimpered and clutched at his ears, ignoring how the vacuum was trying to capture his pants.  
  
He cursed at the machine and tried to run from it; that was such a horrible noise! IT WAS FOLLOWING HIM! He had decided by now that this 'vakyoom' was actually an evil youkai in disguise. He grasped the untransformed Tetsusaiga and swung it over his head. The machine gave a last low roar, like a dying animal, and then ceased activity.  
  
Inuyasha began searching for its Shikon shard. It was bound to possess some, just like the Noh mask. Maybe it had more than one! He clawed at the 'youkai', but his actions did not elicit any of the beloved shards. He suddenly happened upon a little bag-like object in the debris. It must be an organ.  
  
He squeezed the little bag together with his paws/hands, holding it close to his face. It exploded, sending fluffy gray stuff, pieces of paper, and hair over his head. "AHHHHHHHH!" He attacked the dust bunnies with his sword as they drifted through the air. He hadn't faced an opponent this powerful since his last fight with Sesshomaru. How could it still attack when it was dead?  
  
The door suddenly opened. Kagome's mom was back. Maybe she'd give him some food for saving her home from an evil youkai. He sheathed his sword and walked over to her. Her arms were laden with sacks of what was presumably food. He graciously offered to take them from her at the prospect of extra food. His stomach was growling loudly.  
  
He deposited them on the kitchen counter.and heard a shriek. He ran back to the living room. Had the youkai come back to life? No; in fact, nothing about the room seemed frightening at all. He wondered if Mrs. Higurashi was broken. That was the only explanation he could think of. Well, either that or she was possessed by a youkai.  
  
Now, at this point it struck him that he hadn't seen 'Grandfather' yet. Usually, the old man would sneak up on him as he entered and stick ofudas to his head. He whirled around. He found a little piece of paper was stuck to his forehead. How did that get there? He supposed it had come from the youkai he'd fought earlier. He wrenched it from his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Mrs. Higurashi was still broken. She said something about 'needing a new vacuum'. Inuyasha agreed with her. Preferrably, a vacuum that wasn't a youkai in disguise.  
  
A/N: Hmm.still OOC. Sorry, guys. I try. I'm blaming this on my Stepmom. I had to vacuum the other day. So if you need counseling, don't call me. 


End file.
